king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5)/Episode 10
The tenth episode of ''This is Fighting Robots'' aired on June 15th, 2018. It was the conclusion to the series, featuring the remaining eight robots in the competition, competing for the title of champion. Competing robots *Greedy Snake *Red River Hong *Sandstorm *Shrederator Tiger Claw *Tánshè *Tungsten *Vulcan *Xiake Setup With only eight robots remaining in the competition, a series of head-to-head battles took place, using a knockout format, eliminating robots one-by-one until only a champion remained. This advanced the competition through the Quarter-Finals (Top 8), Semi-Finals (Top 4), and the Grand Final. Quarter-Finals Greedy Snake vs Tánshè Although Tánshè had been outfitted with sharpened wedges to breach the front ground clearance of Greedy Snake, these modifications were not enough, and Tánshè drove straight into the grasp of Greedy Snake. Tánshè was forced to retreat, and both robots kept slipping underneath each other, but without being able to use their weaponry. Eventually, Greedy Snake was able to clamp down on Tánshè, holding it against the arena wall, but could not lift it. Afterwards, Tánshè drove under the side of Greedy Snake and flipped it into the wall, but Greedy Snake landed on its wheels. On its escape, Tánshè was struck by the arena hammer, but it managed to push Greedy Snake into the arena grinder, where a piece was ripped loose from the rear of the machine. Greedy Snake used this as an opportunity to grab Tánshè, but could not maintain its grip while lifting. Despite this, Greedy Snake used its lifter as a clamp to swing Tánshè into the grinder. After Tánshè continued to ride up the wedge of Greedy Snake, the latter finally made its first successful attack, lifting Tánshè up and over, forcing the British flipper to fire in mid-air, and self-right upon landing. A ram from Greedy Snake dislodged one of Tánshè's front wedges, but nevertheless, Tánshè drove under the side of Greedy Snake to throw it over, onto the top of the arena spikes. Greedy Snake had landed on top of its lifting mechanism, making it difficult for it to self-right, especially as Tánshè continued to push Greedy Snake around the arena while it was inverted. Greedy Snake managed to stand on its front end, but Tánshè had brought it to the arena wall and almost flipped it out of the arena - instead, Greedy Snake landed back on its wheels. While lining up a follow-up attack, Tánshè flipped Greedy Snake again, which barrel-rolled through the air. After a few head-to-head collisions, Tánshè was finally able to drive under the front of Greedy Snake, tossing it over and into the grinder, despite Tánshè losing the remains of its wedges in the process. Greedy Snake was inverted again, and stood on its back end while trying to self-right. Tánshè sat back and watched, believing it had won by knockout, but on its fourth attempt, Greedy Snake propped itself onto its back wheels, and then drove forwards in order to self-right. Greedy Snake drove back under Tánshè, but was thrown over by the British flipper again, landing on its wheels. Both robots collided, but Greedy Snake missed its chance to lift Tánshè. At the very end of the match, Tánshè drove into Greedy Snake in a position where both robots' wedges were underneath different parts of each other, and Tánshè overturned Greedy Snake again, just as time expired on the battle. The Judges were required to declare a winner, and they unanimously voted for Tánshè. Winner: Tánshè Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Vulcan Vulcan charged towards Shrederator Tiger Claw in an effort to halt its spinning speed, and successfully trapped it in a corner, causing Shrederator Tiger Claw to rip away an arena spike. Vulcan rammed back into the front of Shrederator Tiger Claw, in a shower of sparks, and was also sent spinning away on its second ram. Shrederator Tiger Claw held its center ground, but Vulcan's next charge knocked it back into the arena wall, causing Shrederator Tiger Claw internal damage. Upon its escape, Shrederator Tiger Claw made spinner-to-wedge contact with Vulcan and cast it aside, parking over the arena flames. Relentless, Vulcan chased after Shrederator Tiger Claw and barged into it once again, to send it flying through the air. Shrederator Tiger Claw's balance was distorted, bounding around the arena without its wheels on the floor, and Vulcan maintained control. Seizing the opportunity, Vulcan finally fired its axe for the first time, but missed its target. When Vulcan had fired its axe, it reversed away from Shrederator Tiger Claw, when suddenly, the robot stopped moving entirely, potentially stuck on debris. Spinning at top speed, Shrederator Tiger Claw kept its distance, while Alan Young reset Vulcan's transmitter in a desperate attempt to revive his machine. The referee began to count down Vulcan to its elimination, and Sa Beining joined in with the count, celebrating as Shrederator Tiger Claw claimed its come-from-behind victory. Winner: Shrederator Tiger Claw Sandstorm vs Xiake The fight started with both robots charging at each other, and Sandstorm smashed into Xiake's drum head-on with an impact that not only threw it into the air, but also caused a wheel to become dislodged. Xiake took an early lead, and initially succeeding in dodging all of Sandstorm's charges, but eventually Sandstorm succeeded in getting under its opponent. As Sandstorm found itself unable to utilize this this attack, Xiake escaped. Due to Xiake's wedgelets being so close to the floor, this made it challenging for Sandstorm to get underneath Xiake. After a few more attempts to get underneath the Chinese machine, Sandstorm finally succeeded in getting underneath it properly, and slammed Xiake into the wall spikes. As Xiake managed to escape again though, a mistimed attack by Sandstorm meant it drove into Xiake's drum. This impact caused a belt to fall from Sandstorm, which precariously landed on its own wedge in such a way that its wheels did not make contact with the floor. Unable to self-right from this position, Xiake could be seen dancing in the background as Sandstorm was counted out and declared KO'ed, awarding Xiake the victory. Winner: Xiake Red River Hong vs Tungsten As soon as the battle began, Red River Hong sped towards Tungsten, and rode straight up its disc, careening into the air. Red River Hong landed on is side, and was buffeted into the arena wall by Tungsten. Already, Red River Hong was having trouble spinning its drum, and Tungsten smashed it across the arena, into a Grinder. Just as Red River Hong found slight movement in its drum, a huge hit from Tungsten tossed it into the plexi-glass wall, high above the ground. Red River Hong was temporarily suspended atop the box between the two Grinders, but eventually freed itself, and Tungsten's disc also stopped turning. While Tungsten offered no offense, Red River Hong drifted around the arena and crashed into the front of Tungsten, but still lacked momentum to its own drum. On a direct charge after finally powering up its weapon, Red River Hong ripped away Tungsten's wedge and threw the robot over, forcing it to self-right using the disc it had only just revived. Finally, Tungsten retaliated by slamming into the back of Red River Hong to throw it into the arena wall, where Red River Hong was briefly balanced on its front end. Just as Red River Hong landed and attempted to drive away, it suddenly lost mobility without explanation. Tungsten used its axe self-righting mechanism to press Red River Hong's drum, then otherwise left it idle so that the referee could count it out, awarding the win to Tungsten. Winner: Tungsten Semi-Finals Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Tungsten Minus its axe mechanism, Tungsten immediately charged into Shrederator Tiger Claw, forcing the American shell spinner into the spikes. Recoiling off the spikes, Shrederator Tiger Claw spun its weapon up as Tungsten continued to chase it towards one of the grinders. Again, Tungsten drove into Shrederator Tiger Claw’s shell, launching it into the air, and proceeded to deflect a few more blows from Shrederator Tiger Claw before the latter threw it off-balance. Shrederator Tiger Claw retreated towards the spikes, and was launched into the air again as it continued to trade blows with Tungsten. With another hit, Tungsten slammed Shrederator Tiger Claw into the grinder, causing it to recoil across the arena. However, the same blow threw Tungsten off-balance; the grinder carried and flipped Tungsten over, forcing the Team Carbide machine to self-right using its flywheel. Shrederator Tiger Claw struggled to drive away from the corner following this attack, allowing Tungsten to push it into another set of spikes and violently flip it over into the upper wall. The Team LOGICOM machine landed upright and got its shell spinning again, momentarily deflecting Tungsten away as it approached. Tungsten recovered to pursue and exchange more blows with Shrederator Tiger Claw, which sent Shrederator Tiger Claw recoiling. Suddenly, Shrederator Tiger Claw encountered mobility issues, with Team LOGICOM being left unable to switch off the magnets used to stabilize the robot. After several seconds, the count-out for Shrederator Tiger Claw began, despite the American machine twitching along the arena floor in an attempt to overrun the magnets. Eventually, Shrederator Tiger Claw was fully counted out, awarding Tungsten a victory via knockout. Winner: Tungsten Tánshè vs Xiake Immediately, Xiake demonstrated that it had a lower frontal ground clearance, and breached the wedge of Tánshè to lift the robot up. On a second contact, Xiake drove under Tánshè completely, holding the British flipper on its top momentarily. Xiake edged Tánshè backwards, although it briefly drove onto the flipper of Tánshè, which did not activate despite the cries of Zheng Shuang. Xiake then drove under the fleeing Tánshè, and threw sparks off its underside, before a more solid blow threw Tánshè over completely. Tánshè self-righted quickly, but Xiake followed up with an attack to its side. Tánshè still wasn't making offensive moves, and skirted over Xiake's wedge to hit the drum again. This damaged Tánshè's front lip, which prevented it from getting under the side of Xiake for a flip. Xiake again continued circling its opponent, landing several glancing blows on Tánshè's wedge through repeated attacks. When Tánshè made an offensive drive forwards, Xiake's drum threw it over, and Tánshè took two attempts in order to self-right, before driving straight back into Xiake's drum while rearing up. Xiake's dominance continued over its next few slams, and managed to land a critical blow, ripping an entire wheel out of Tánshè through impact alone. Although Tánshè could still drive freely without this wheel, Xiake continued to grind at the rear of it, and sent it spiralling over with a frontal drum-on-wedge impact. Tánshè self-righted, only to have armour torn off by Xiake. Finally, Tánshè launched its first attack of the match after reaching the side of Xiake to overturn it, propelling it into the wall behind the Grinder after Xiake's drum collided with the firing flipper. Xiake's drum started to grind at the surface of the floor, and was forced to take evasive action. Tánshè drove Xiake backwards, lifting it lightly, and Xiake also collided with the Grinder twice by its own accord. With only a few seconds remaining, Tánshè pinned Xiake against the arena wall, and edged it to the corner of the arena. Driver John Reid told his weapon operator Gabriel Stroud to wait for a good flip, attempting to line up the perfect flip to throw Xiake out of the arena, but when Reid gave Stroud the signal, it was too late, and Tánshè missed with its flip. Tánshè drove Xiake into another wall, where Xiake lost drive on one side, late into the battle. Gabriel Stroud quickly alerted the referee that Xiake was unable to move freely, and the referee rushed over to count Xiake out, while Tánshè held off. The referee began his count, and reached 'two', but time elapsed on the battle before the referee could count any further. Xiake was saved by the timer, and proceeded to a Judges' decision, but on the grounds of Xiake's late immobility, Tánshè was awarded the win, and the place in the Grand Final. Winner: Tánshè Third Place Play-off Shrederator Tiger Claw vs Xiake NOTE: The third place play-off was not aired as part of the televised episode Xiake spun its weapon up to speed more quickly than Shrederator Tiger Claw, and the latter retreated to gain more speed, throwing sparks when both weapons briefly collided. Xiake landed a bigger hit to the shell spinner of Shrederator Tiger Claw, and then pushed it back into a Grinder. Shrederator Tiger Claw then tried to launch its own attack, but ran into the drum of Xiake and was thrown up, remaining off-balance for a while after failing to land flat. Xiake waited for the gyroscopic motions to cease, and Shrederator Tiger Claw returned to solid ground to make its escape. Xiake charged into the spinner of Shrederator Tiger Claw, but was punted away, but responded by closing in to throw Shrederator Tiger Claw high into the air with a powerful attack. Shrederator Tiger Claw scraped the side of Xiake, and then both collided for an even clash which ripped away a piece of armour from Xiake, but Xiake landed a follow-up attack on Shrederator Tiger Claw. Xiake was now hesitant to attack, and Shrederator Tiger Claw clipped the front corner of Xiake to toss it aside. Both robots held off until Xiake backed Shrederator Tiger Claw into the wall, which narrowly avoided the arena hammer to hit the side of Xiake again. With less than a minute remaining, both robots were very tentative, with Xiake's wedge now seemingly unable to breach the ground clearance of Shrederator Tiger Claw. Eventually, Shrederator Tiger Claw managed to rip the front wedge away from Xiake entirely, but this also meant that Xiake could now bring its weapon back into play, and it charged Shrederator Tiger Claw twice in succession. Xiake's drum was no longer spinning, and was loosely attached in general, with Shrederator Tiger Claw once again striking the front of the machine, also briefly wedging under it to attack the underside of Xiake. Time expired on a very close battle, and the Judges declared that Xiake had won, based on its earlier dominance in the match. Winner: Xiake Grand Final Tánshè vs Tungsten Prior to the battle, Zheng Shuang visited both of the British teams in the pits, with Team Legion carrying out a successful drive test on Tánshè as part of their preparations. Dave Moulds, meanwhile, revealed that Tungsten had suffered technical issues during its semi-final, which Team Carbide aimed to resolve while discussing potential tactics and scenarios. As in their previous battle, Team Carbide elected to enter Tungsten into the arena without its axe mechanism. Both robots started tentatively, with Tánshè repeatedly weaving around the arena and dodging Tungsten’s initial attacks. This was until it turned round and exposed its side to Tungsten; Tungsten promptly flipped the Team Legion machine over and ripped one of its wheels off. Tánshè self-righted, seemingly unaffected by the damage inflicted, and survived a few more blows to its rear end from Tungsten’s flywheel. The two competitors weaved and circled round each other, before Tungsten drove up Tánshè’s flipper and was thrown onto its disc. Tungsten recoiled back onto its wheels, and responded by hitting and flipping Tánshè several more times. This caused one of Tánshè’s sides to fold underneath its wheels, leaving it wedged off the floor; smoke poured from Tungsten as its own weapon appeared to stop working. After several seconds, Tánshè fired its flipper, allowing its side armor to fold back and the robot to regain full contact with the floor. However, it was left immobile on one side as a result of Tungsten’s blows, and resorted to spinning in circles as the referee advised Team Legion to move Tánshè at least three meters across the arena. Meanwhile, Tungsten turned away and spent a few moments driving around the other side of the arena; eventually, it got its flywheel up to speed again, and slammed into the side of Tánshè once more. After lingering for some time in the corner, Tánshè sustained a few more hits from Tungsten and a nearby grinder; more smoke poured from Tungsten’s flywheel, which was rendered inoperable as Gabriel Stroud urged his teammates to flip the Team Carbide machine. Neither Tánshè nor Tungsten attacked each other again for the remainder of the battle; both spun in jubilation as time ran out and their teams celebrated the end of a hard-fought confrontation. The final went to a Judges’ decision, which went in favor of Tungsten, ruling it and Zheng Shaung the inaugural This is Fighting Robots champions. Winner: Tungsten Trivia *This was the second episode of a robotic combat TV show to declare Team Carbide as a domestic champion, after the Grand Final of Robot Wars' ninth series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1.5 episodes Category:This is Fighting Robots